


Confident

by BigLeoSis



Series: Don't stop believing [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oneshot, The Nanny Universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Confident

**Confident**

Ich hätte es als Höllenwoche beschrieben, was hinter mir und Bucky lag. Ich hatte täglich bis nach 21 Uhr bei Natalia gearbeitet und Bucky war meist erst nach Mitternacht nach Hause gekommen und dann wieder vor fünf Uhr bereits wieder verschwunden.  
Wir hatten uns kaum gesehen und ich hatte Bucky schrecklich vermisst.

Heute war zum Glück endlich Samstag und wir hatten bis in den späten Vormittag hinein geschlafen, danach ausgiebig gefrühstückt und uns über die vergangene Woche unterhalten. Bucky hatte einen neuen Klienten, der seine Aufmerksamkeit so sehr forderte, dass er am liebsten hinschmeißen würde.  
Maria hatte ihm versprochen, sich darum zu kümmern und mit dem Mann zu reden. Sollte sich danach die Situation auch nicht bessern, würde er einem neuen Betreuer zugewiesen werden.  
Ich würde wieder mehr Freizeit mit Bucky sicherlich begrüßen, denn es war wirklich seltsam allein im Bett einzuschlafen und an meinen freien Tagen allein in der Wohnung zu sein.  
Bucky verstand das, denn es ging ihm ähnlich und er war mittlerweile doch in einem Alter, wo weniger Arbeit und mehr Freizeit von ihm groß geschrieben wurde.

Wir hatten uns nach dem anziehen auf den Weg in den Central Park gemacht, wo wir einen langen Spaziergang machten und das wunderschöne Herbstwetter genossen. Es war ein warmer Septembertag und die Bäume im Park begannen langsam sich zu verfärben. Überall strahlten uns Gelb, Orange und Rottöne entgegen und ich atmete zufrieden und glücklich ein.  
Bucky und ich saßen eine Weile gemeinsam auf einer Parkbank und sahen den Enten im Teich beim schwimmen zu.  
Am frühen Nachmittag machten wir uns auf den Weg zu Natalia und holten Lew ab, da er am Montag mit der Schule ein mehrtägigen Ausflug nach Washington machen würde. Und wenn er bei uns blieb konnte ich ihn gleich zum Bahnhof bringen, ehe ich mich um Sasha kümmerte.

Lew hatte sich nach der Ankunft in seine Zimmer zurückgezogen, um noch ein wenig zu lernen. Bucky und ich waren müde und kaputt auf das Sofa gefallen und schauten ein wenig TV.

Buckys Kopf lag in meinem Schoß, seine Augen waren geschlossen und er summte leise, als meine Finger durch seine Haare glitten. Wir lagen eine Weile so und ließen uns von irgend einer Sendung berießeln.  
Bucky schlief irgendwann ein und schmiegte sich noch besser an meinen Oberschenkel, was mich sanft lächeln ließ. Es war immer wieder schön, selbst nach all den Jahren, die wir nun schon zusammen waren, dass er mir so sehr vertraute und all seine Schutzmechanismen fallen ließ.  
Ich küsst Bucky sanft auf die Schläfe, was ein kleiner Verrenkungsakt war, aber er machte mich einfach so unglaublich glücklich.

Als Lew zu uns kam, deutete ich ihm an leise zu sein und er setzte sich vorsichtig an den Platz zu Buckys Füßen, nachdem er die Decke über seinen Vater ausgebreitet hatte.

„Pizza?“ flüsterte er leise und ich nickte.

Es war wohl eine weitere kleine Belohnung für die vergangene Woche, die wir uns verdient hatten.

Come & visit me: https://www.bigleosis.com


End file.
